


Special Delivery

by Elton_Hercules_John



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Childbirth, Gentleman Harry Hart, Graphic Description, Homelessness, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth, graphic depiction of birth, homeless eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John
Summary: While walking home from work one day, Harry's suddenly grabbed by a young stranger who looks worse for wear.When he finds out that the young stranger is homeless and in labour, Harry steps in to help.Please heed the tags before reading.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is elton-hercules-john.tumblr.com and my Kingsman Discord server is https://discord.gg/h9zb9zC

Harry was walking home when it happened. 

He'd had a long day at Kingsman, so he decided to skip the cab and walk the twenty minutes back home instead. Some of the 'fresh' London air would clear his head. 

He was about ten minutes into his walk when his arm was grabbed. Instantly, he spun, expecting to have to knock out a thug wanting his wallet. 

He didn't expect to see a short, terrified-looking man, his arm around his middle as he trembled. He looked absolutely worse for wear, his face pale and gaunt and dirty, his hair covered in grease, his many layers of clothes all dirty. Homeless. 

"Mate- Mate, can I borrow your phone? Jus- Jus' for five minutes, alright? I won't nick it, promise, I just- fuck- I need to make a call. I don't have a quid for the pay phone." The man managed out between gritted teeth. "Please, mate. Please." 

"I'm afraid I can't let you have my phone, but I can call someone for you. Are you quite alright?" 

"Yep. Yeah, I'm- fffffuck, I'm fine…" 

"What's the problem?" Harry asked calmly. The man was shaking worse now. "Is it an ambulance you need? Are you having an overdose?" 

"AMBULANCE! Yes, sssshit, please, not overdosing, I don't do that shit. Trust me. Please, ambulance, ambulance, ambulance." The man leaned against the nearest wall and started groaning. Harry looked over him for a moment while grabbing his phone with his free hand, then touched the man's arm. The man immediately flinched back, pulling out a switchblade from his pockets. "You keep your fuckin' hands off me, alright?! Just call the bloody ambulance! I swear to god, I'll fuckin'- I'll hurt you if you don't call 'em, swear down!" The man jabbed the knife out at Harry in a threatening gesture. Harry stepped back, calmly dialling 999 while the man dropped into a low squat, supported by the wall. 

"Ah, hello… I'm standing with a man at the moment, we're on Smith Street and he appears to be in a great deal of pain… Early twenties, male." Harry looked over at the man. "Excuse me, do you have any pre-existing conditions? Heart disease, seizures, that sort of thing?" 

"I'm pregnant, you twat!" The man made a self-referential gesture to his stomach. Harry looked down. If you were looking for the bump, you'd see it. Otherwise, it just looked like the beginning of a beer belly. 

"Oh. Oh, that quite changes things. He's pregnant, you see…" Harry spoke into the phone, then turned to Eggsy. "The handler wants to know how far along you are in your pregnancy. Do you know?" 

"Eight- Eight and a bit months. Are they bringing an ambulance or not?!" The man moaned, pressing a hand into his side. 

"Eight and a half months. They said the ambulance is coming on blue lights and sirens." Harry's face suddenly dropped as he listened to the call handler. "Oh. Oh, no, I can't do that, I'm afraid. I can't. I know- I know, but surely the ambulance will make it in time…? Hold on, I'll ask him." Harry sighed deeply. "Do you know how dilated you are at all?" 

"How the fuck would I know that?!" The man snapped. 

"I don't know, I'm just relaying the message. He says he doesn't know… How long have you been labouring for, would you say?" 

"Uh…" The man hissed through his teeth, rubbing his hand in circles on his side. "The- The pains started, like, two nights ago maybe? Thought they was just practices but they've been gettin' stronger all day. Fuckin' hurts now." 

"Two nights ago… I- I cannot help, he's in the street, he has nowhere to go and I can't walk him back to my work. He'll just have to- to hold it in somehow!" Harry answered the operator in a panicked tone. It did nothing for the other man's confidence. 

"What're they on about?" 

"They- They said I may need to assist in delivering the baby." Harry answered in a soft, shocked voice, his gaze blank. He was suddenly caught off by another groan by the man. 

"Ohhhhh my fucking goddddd, get this fuckin' ambulance here nowwwww!" The man demanded, pulling at his trousers. He had managed to situate himself at the edge of an alley, and now was squatting with his trackies around his knees. Harry's eyes widened. "It ain't gonna wait, I can't hold it in, how long till the ambulance?!" 

"She says ten minutes." 

"Nope. Not gonna last that long. Ffffffuck, you're gonna have to help me. I'm sorry, mate." The man looked pleadingly up at Harry. Harry looked back at him for a moment, before springing into action. He pulled off his suit jacket, placing it to the side. He then rolled up his sleeves and took out a bottle of hand sanitiser from the inside of his jacket, scrubbing over his hands with it. He placed his phone down nearby, putting it on speakerphone. 

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Gary, but call me Eggsy. Please. Ffffucking hell!" Eggsy threw his head back and moaned loud and deep. He bit down on his lip and gripped onto his thighs, his nails digging into the skin and leaving marks. 

"Right, um, Eggsy. I think you may be better situated on your back? Use my suit jacket as a pillow." Harry balled up his jacket, placing it behind Eggsy's head. Eggsy moved into the position and stayed there for a moment, before sitting up with his back pressed to the wall. 

"Nope. Not like that, don't feel right. This- This is good, this way. Oooohhhh jesus, that's a strong one…" Eggsy tipped his head down, then to Harry's surprise, started bearing down. His face went red as he pushed, growling through it. "FUCK!" 

"I think he's pushing. What do I do?" Harry asked his phone. 

"Let him push ONLY when he has a contraction. Make him regain his breath between him. Keep reassuring him." The call handler replied. 

"May I touch you, Eggsy?"

"If it gets this baby outta me, fuckin' do whatever!" 

Harry quickly pulled Eggsy's trackie bottoms off his legs, followed by his pants, soaking wet with amniotic fluid. He tipped Eggsy's legs apart, blinking down at the scene before him. Right. Harry Hart, super spy. You've done missions before. You've killed people with your bare hands. You've done countless honeypots. You've been to almost every country around the globe. You've been with men and women. A little bit of childbirth wasn't scary. 

But it was. 

It was fucking terrifying. 

Harry was probably just as scared as Eggsy was. 

"Gonna push again, can't help it!" Eggsy groaned, to which Harry just nodded in stunned silence, his hand rested on Eggsy's knee supportively. Suddenly, something bulged. Between Eggsy's legs. 

"Oh, I- I think you're doing the right thing, Eggsy, keep on going. Good lad. Good lad, that's it, keep pushing." Harry soothed. He knew it probably sounded like he was talking to an animal, but it seemed to get the point across. "Oh! Eggsy, you're crowning! Keep going!"

"This is bloody exhaustin'..." Eggsy panted, tipping his head back. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed again, hard. 

"Good boy, keep going, keep going. That's their head, Eggsy! Good lad, one big push." Harry was interrupted by Eggsy screaming, his hips bucking. Harry placed one firm hand on his hip. "Don't, you'll harm the baby." 

"Get it out of me! JESUS!" Eggsy screamed again, trying to kick at Harry. 

"Don't kick me, please, I'm only trying to help." Harry soothed, gently rubbing Eggsy's knee. Eggsy bore down again, lifting his hips but keeping his feet firmly on the floor. The baby inched out a little more, until their entire head was out. "Oh, good boy!" Harry reached forward, supporting the baby's head. "It's the hard part now. Breathe deeply, get some of that energy back first. Good boy…" 

Eggsy breathed slowly and deeply, trying to not freak out about the fact that there was a baby's head hanging out of him. Suddenly, his face bunched up. "'Nother contraction. S'coming. Big one. Big one. Big- ah! Oh, oh, oh, sssssshit!" Eggsy pushed hard, managing to get the shoulders out in one go. Harry supported the baby's back, his other hand still cupping their head. He tried not to think about the fluids leaking onto his hands. 

"Doing really well, Eggsy. One more push and they'll be out, I believe. I think you can manage one more push." Harry encouraged. Eggsy locked eyes with him, then gave a sharp nod, pressed his chin to his chest, and pushed. 

The baby slid right into Harry's waiting arms. Eggsy panted hard, his legs trembling. "Well? What's it like?" 

"*It* is a girl. A very tiny girl…" Harry whispered, almost in awe. Suddenly, the very tiny girl gave a very big scream. "Oh, hello… Hello, darling… Those are some lungs… Would you like to meet your mother?" 

"Uh… Lemme take off my hoodie, we can use it like a blanket. Um…" Eggsy grimaced at the bloody, wet stain the baby was leaving against Harry's pristine white shirt. He pulled off his hoodie slowly, all the muscles in his abdomen protesting as he did so. He handed the hoodie over to Harry, watching as he wrapped up the baby and handed her back. 

"Oh…" Eggsy whispered, staring down at her face. She whimpered, rubbing her face against his chest. "Hey, love… Look at you… Thought you'd be bigger, but hey ho…" Eggsy looked up at the sound of sirens. "About time…" 

A few seconds later, an ambulance crew came running round the corner. "We were called out for a birth?" 

"Yeah, she's… She's right here, ain't ya, babe?" Eggsy held up the baby with shaking arms and a small, proud smile. Harry looked proud too. 

"Right, hello. I'm Ashley. When did the baby come? Was it in the last ten minutes?" The paramedic reached out for the baby, but Eggsy shuffled away slightly, refusing to let her go.

"Like, two minutes ago. Um… Do I gotta go to the hospital with her?" Eggsy looked warily at the ambulance. 

"Just overnight. They might ask you to stay in for another day, just to run some tests. Do you think you can stand up, or do you want the stretcher?" Ashley asked. Harry was hovering awkwardly next to Eggsy, not really wanting to leave after what he'd been through with the boy. 

"I'll come with him." Harry said, not giving himself enough time to think through that decision. "I'm the baby's father. I'll come with them." 

Eggsy shot him the most confused look in return, but didn't say anything. Instead, he slowly got up, leaning against Harry as he waddled to the ambulance, the baby still swaddled in his arms. She had fallen asleep, clearly exhausted by the whole ordeal. 

As Eggsy climbed up onto the stretcher in the ambulance, his bottom half still naked, he reached over for Harry. Gently, he squeezed his hand. "Thanks. For this." 

"It's alright, Eggsy. I'm definitely glad I stayed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is elton-hercules-john.tumblr.com and my Kingsman Discord server is https://discord.gg/h9zb9zC


End file.
